


Hollywood Craze

by MoonstoneSeers



Category: Liv and Maddie
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonstoneSeers/pseuds/MoonstoneSeers
Summary: South shows Liv what the latest Hollywood Craze is in order to show Liz what she will miss.





	Hollywood Craze

**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

"It's been so fun having you in Stevens Point." Liv grinned.

"Yeah, it's been just like old times expect for more cow smells and your weird family, I think your little brother has invited me on like ten juice box dates." South said. With Liv clearly able to see the amusement in her eyes, with the blonde knowing that while she was complaining about it, she did find little Parker's crush on her cute.

"Yeah, Sorry about them!" Liv replied.

"Don't be." South replied. The Hollywood girl had decided to give her Best Friend Forever something to miss and crave Hollywood and Her before she left. Liv was a little confused when South started walking towards her with a purpose.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Liv asked. With the nervous blonde watching her Hollywood best friend getting closer to her, with the blonde stepping back a little.

"Showing my BFFWLIWN what she is going to miss now that she's no longer in Hollywood. The latest craze to hit the town" South replied. With the singer-actress making her way closer to her best friend.

"Which is?" Liv gulped.

"This." South smirked. When she reached her best friend, Liv's eyes widening as South leaned forward and kissed her.

"SOUTH!" Liv protested with the blond shocked that her best friend had just kissed her on the lips.

"What, that's the newest Hollywood craze." South said with a smile on her face, with Liv's mouth opening and closing like a fish.

Before Liv could protest again, the brunette once again leaned forward and planted their lips again with the kiss beginning to deepen a little. Liv was a little shocked as South deepened the kiss, with South's tongue slipping into Liv's mouth in order to explore the blonde's mouth. Liv moaned a little as her tongue slightly fought for domination with South's tongue with the brunette quickly winning.

"How long have you been wanting to do that?" Liv asked. Once they had broken the kiss, since she was beginning to doubt this was her best friend’s first time.

"You don't even know," South replied.

"Oh, I think I do know." Liv said.

The blonde shocked her Hollywood best friend by moving closer to her and for the first time returned the favour and kissed her. South grinned as the girls continued to kiss, with their tongues once again wrestling for domination. The brunette loved the fact she wouldn't have to convince Liv to do anything since it seemed that Liv was interested in at least trying or at the least in enjoying some lesbian kisses. Wanting to see if Liv was interested in doing something else, the actress reached down and started playing with the bottom of her shirt with Liv breaking the kiss.

"You can remove it," Liv replied.

Deciding not to fight it, the actress quickly removed Liv's shirts to reveal that the Hollywood girl was wearing a black bra. Wanting to even up the score, South grabbed onto the bottom of her shirt and lifted it off of her to reveal her own white bra, with Liv's eyes bulging a little from the sight of South's tits. While she had seen them before while changing and they had basically grown tits together as they grew up on the show, South's had gotten a lot more impressive since she had left Hollywood.

"Can I keep removing the rest?" South questioned.

With her own grin, South reached down and started undoing Liv's jeans with Liv wondering what her first lesbian time was going to be like. She had wanted to try it out with Maddie a few times but she didn't seem to like anything other than playing with balls from basketball to Diggie's. She also had suspicions that Parker and Maddie's games had gotten a bit more "personal" than either of them wished to admit but she didn't have any real proof on that. Once she had finished undoing Liv's jeans, South let them drop to the ground with Liv stepping out of them only in her bra and panties.

"So, matching bra and panties?" South smirked. With the actress remembering a sleepover where Liv had ended up wearing a pair of bright blue panties with a hot pink bra.

"Shut up." Liv blushed.

Her blush only caused the other girl to grin wider, with the actress reaching around and undid Liv's bra before dropping them down to the ground in order to enjoy the view of Liv's firm perky tits. Since she didn't want to just see her best friend forever's tits, she moved a little closer and pecked Liv on the lips before fingering Liv's panties before lowering them to leave Liv completely naked.

"Oh, damn, my BFF has got it going on!" South grinned. With the actress stepping back and took in the sight of Liv Rooney completely naked.

"Well, maybe you should show me what's going on down south" Liv smirked. The blonde remembering the old joke that they used to have.

"Oh, my BFF will definitely be seeing what's going on down there." South replied.

"Then maybe you should get to showing it." Liv grinned. The blonde shivered a little from the coldness of her bedroom though she knew that she wasn't going to stop this for anything.

"Maybe I should." South replied.

Liv grinned as South rolled her hips a little in order to tease her before beginning to undo her jeans and dropping them down onto the ground of the twin Rooney's bedroom, with Liv finding herself enjoying the sight of South in just her bra and panties. She wouldn't ever admit it loud in case someone found out, but she had loved the view she had gotten from her actor friends in their bathroom suits when they went the pool or beach. However, she hadn't been game to try anything with any of them until Miller had pushed her a little to give up her virginity to him. Though she wished that she could have gotten someone with a slightly longer package for her first time. The girl who was now only in her white bra and panties fingered the waistband of her panties before lowering them down to reveal to Liv that she shaved her pussy. Before Liv could comment, South unhooked her bra and revealed her breasts before making her way over to Liv's bed with Liv watching as South climbed onto it. Liv released a bit of a gulp when South spread her legs before reaching down and using her finger to massage her clit.

"Do you like watching me, Liv? Why don't you come over here and lick my wet pussy, if you do." South said.

Liv moaned internally as she listened to South’s seductive tone as she continued to watch South massage her clit, in an attempt tease her. Liv moaned a little before making her way over to the bed before crawling between South's legs until her face was in line with South's shaven pussy. Deciding to tease her best friend forever a little, Liv simply ran her tongue up the length of South's clit with the brunette moaning loudly from the feeling. The moan turned into a whine when Liv didn't continue eating her out and instead crawled further up South's body until she was looking at the tan girl's breasts. South quickly worked out what was going on when Liv leaned down and captured South's right nipple into her mouth.

"Mm, Liv!" South moaned.

Her moans continued as she felt Liv's teeth light gently biting down on South's nipple with South wondering how Liv knew how to do that. Liv continued to suck and tease on South's right nipples for a few moments before turning attention from the right to the left nipple. South's moans quickly filled the bedroom as her breasts were worshiped by her best friend forever. While she had wanted to be the one to pleasure Liv and show her the fun of lesbian action, South was loving the fact Liv was taking the lead and pleasuring her. After pleasuring South's breasts for a few moments, Liv made her way back down to the Hollywood girl’s shaven pussy. South moaned loudly when she felt Liv's tongue once again licking her clit, with the blonde beginning by using just the tip of her tongue to make circular movements on South's clit in order to tease it, a move that Miller White had never perfected even when using his finger or small member. While she wouldn't admit it to Liv out of the risk of ruining their friendship, she and Miller had been fooling around from before Liv started dating with their sexual relationship not stopping just because he was dating her best friend forever.

"Liv, pull back, I want to get a taste of my BFFWNLIW." South grinned.

Liv pulled back and blush3e a bit from the fact she was about to get eaten out by her first girl. While a couple of Hollywood guys had attempted to eat her out, Liv knew that they weren't really interested in it, they just wanted to get themselves off with no concern for her. Something she had come to call the Miller White technique since that skateboarder had no love for anything other than his board which weirdly included his own body and private bits. The girl's moved around so that Liv was the one laying on the bed with her leg's spread with Liv teasing South a little by repeating what South had gone and using her finger to massage her clit.

"Damn, Liv!" South grinned. The tanned girl watched her friend massaging her clit for a few moments before moving closer. She was unable to stop herself, and quickly crawled between Liv's legs and leaned down in order to run her tongue up the length of Liv's clit.

"Oh, god!" Liv moaned. 

Liv’s moans getting louder from the feeling, with South smirking a little from the moan and returned to eating out her best friend. Liv's moans continued to fill her bedroom as South started using her tongue in order to tongue fuck her, with Liv shocked at how different it felt in comparison to the boys she had been with, who were a little too rough. South continued to eat out her best friend for a while but soon missed the feeling of Liv's tongue on her pussy and decided to turn this into a way for both of them to pleasure each other.

"How about we turn this into a sixty-nine?" South grinned. 

South pulled back from Liv's pussy in hopes that Liv would agree, with the girl looking up at her best friend forever with hope. As she lost the feeling of South's tongue against her pussy, Liv released a whine as he response to the question but agreed quickly after, with the girls moving around again so that South was lying down on the bed and Liv was above her. Once in position, the girls didn't waste any time in going to work, eating each other out once again. South moaned loudly as she once again felt her best friend forever's tongue teasing her pussy, with the Hollywood girl wondering if Liv had done it with someone before her, maybe her twin sister, Maddie, or if she was just a natural. Liv grinned at the return of South's moans and started easing her tongue into South.

"Oh, Liv!" South moaned.

South and Liv continued their work on each other's pussies, with Liv shocked at how it felt to both have her pussy tongue along with the taste of South's clit. As Liv found herself enjoying it, South continued eating out her BFF for a few moments before wondering if Liv would be interested in doing something that she loved doing in Hollywood between takes of Raise the Roof. Climbing off of the bed and her friend for a moment, South made her way over to her purse and went through it until she pulled out her vibrator.

"Whoa! SOUTH!" Liv cried. With the blond shocked when she saw the vibrator, despite the blond blushing a little as she looked over to the hidden panel of her Sing It Loud! Poster which hid her vibrator. Through only she and possibly Parker, who seemed to know everything, knew that it was there.

"Oh, come on, you know that you have used one of these before, if not you should. They are a massive crave. Even some of the Hollywood boys use them. Heck, the lead of that Disney XD show uses them, I think his may even be bigger than mine!" South smirked. With the actress remembering the lead of the gaming show who had an extremely hot chest through she preferred his hair when he put the work into it and had bleached the tips.

"Oh, that boy who went to my going away party and spent most of the time in the boy's room with other boys coming in and out of the regularly?" Liv asked. With the blonde remembering a few years back when a young brown haired boy kid had come to the party with a few of his friends and had seemingly made a good impression on the dudes of the party. Outside of him doing that, he had kind of reminded her of her little brother Parker, which kind of made her miss home more.

"That's the one." South grinned. With the actress moving over to the bed with her vibrator, with South smirking at the fact the vibrator matched the length of said boy. With the conversation about the boy over, South turned her attention to what she wanted "Anyway, you going to admit that you have one yet?"

"Fine." Liv replied.

The blonde sat up and moved over to her secret panel with South watching as Liv pulled out her hidden vibrator with South impressed that Liv's was a little longer than her own. With the girls now having their vibrators in hand, they moved around on Liv's bed so they were sitting next to each other with their backs against the headboard. Liv was going to suggest that they got down on the floor or South used Maddie's bed for this but she had to admit being this close and touching South was a turn on. The girls shared a grin as they prepped themselves for the vibrators before moving them down and lining up.

"Mm," Liv moaned.

The sound of Liv’s moan caused the other actress to release her own moan as their vibrators slid into them. While both of them knew that the vibrators didn't feel as good in comparison to a real boy's dick with Liv having lost her virginity to the professional skater, Miller White; it still felt extremely good. Once they had fully pushed their vibrators into them, Liv and South started to slowly move them in and out with their moans filling the twin's bedroom. As they looked over and watched each other fucking themselves with the vibrators, the pair found themselves wondering why they hadn't done this in Hollywood.

"Ready to put these babies to work?" South asked.

With Liv quickly understanding that South was hinting at the vibrating features and grinned in response. The girls moaned loudly as they turned on the vibrating features with the pair holding the vibrators still while they got used to the feeling. South had to admit that it was the best feature of the vibrator, as it stimulated every bit of them while guys were more interested in thrusting in and out until they were ready to shoot their 'baby batter'. Once they had gotten used to the feeling of the vibrations they returned to moving it in and out of him, fucking themselves while watching the show next to them. Wanting to do more together, the girls took over for each other. South was getting drawn closer to her second orgasm as Liv fucked her with the vibrator, the blonde going a little faster than she had been going. South moaned a little bit later and felt her juices leaking from the force of the vibrations and Liv's movements. Once the Hollywood girl had come down from her orgasm, she turned her attention back to her BFF with a desire to make her have her own second orgasm.

"Oh god, South…" Liv moaned. With the blond getting closer to her orgasm, with South smirking and picking up the movements with the vibrator until her BFF finally had her second orgasm. As South eased the vibrator from Liv's pussy, someone else was shocked by the sight of what they had just seen.

"Holy, wow!"

As he watched his security camera from the Tunnels, Parker's eyes widened from the shock of what he had just watched his sister doing with South Salamanca. He knew that he shouldn't have the problem that he had in his jeans but if any man said that could stand watching South doing that with another girl, then you have met a liar. As he continued watching Liv and South, Parker's mind was trying to work out what he was going to do about this. Did he tell Liv that he knew? Or did he tell no one. He didn't know but he did know that he needed to deal with his issue before he came inside of his jeans.


End file.
